The Kids Who Cried Ouch
by Michael Glickman
Summary: What really happened to Ryan, Renee, and Connie after Choo-Choo went back home to the zoo.


It had been a few months since Richie had gotten over his "gorilla frenzy." But those few months had been very upsetting for him. Only a day after the "gorilla frenzy" incident, three of his friends (Connie, Ryan, and Renee) were kidnapped and brutally beaten by his cousin, Carl. Carl claimed that he did this because he was angry over how they had treated Richie and he felt that they needed to get their "just desserts."

Rahsaan, Stacy, and Richie were now at the hospital visiting their friends as they were recovering from their injuries. Connie had suffered some broken ribs, a broken shoulder blade, some broken teeth, a black eye, a broken nose, a broken leg, plus she had a knife up the vagina. Ryan had suffered some broken ribs, a broken clavicle, a split lip, a cracked sternum, and he had gotten shot in the back. He had also developed a drug addiction as a result of his injuries, causing his formerly A and B grades to drop very heavily into D and F territory. Meanwhile, Renee had suffered some broken ribs, a black eye, a broken nose, a busted jaw, some broken vertebra, a broken leg, and a fractured hip. She also had gotten raped repeatedly and she wound up getting pregnant as a result.

Ryan was very upset over what had happened to him. "I don't get it," he said to Rahsaan. "All I said to Rich was that I felt that he was acting like the boy who cried 'wolf' and I get injured to the point that I end up doing things I shouldn't be doing and I end up shirking my academic responsibilities. My reputation as a good student will never recover." Rahsaan replied, "I know, Ryan, as a result of what has happened to you, I have been forced into growing up academically and musically, and I have also been forced into group leadership. My formerly moderately successful grades have also risen dramatically to the point that I've now been given a spot in the Honors class alongside Stacy." Ryan replied sarcastically, "Good for you, Rahsaan, good for you".

Meanwhile, Renee was telling Stacy that she shouldn't have been so hard on Richie. "I wish I hadn't made fun of Richie so much. If I had been just a little bit nicer, I wouldn't have had to endure all this pain and suffering", she cried sadly. Stacy replied bitterly, "I know. I can't believe you had to be a victim of such foul play. I know we wanted publicity, but we wanted morning paper publicity, not 11:00 news publicity."

Connie was very angry over what she had gone through. "I can't believe it!", she said to Richie. "All I asked you was how are we supposed to know if you're telling us the truth or if you're exaggerating, and in return, your stupid jerk of a cousin shoves a knife up my vagina! It's just not fair!"

Many months later, Renee, Ryan, and Connie had finally recuperated.

"It must have been very scary for you guys to have gone through all that trauma." said Rahsaan.

Ryan replied, "Well we're upset with Carl, Rahsaan, but we also can't help but empathize with him."

"WHAT?," exclaimed Stacy. "After all that he put you through? How can you guys empathize with him?"

Renee replied, "Well, Stacy, we empathize with Carl because he was only trying to protect his cousin. When he heard about how we were treating Richie, he got upset because he felt that we were hurting him and that he needed his protection."

Riley then said, "Well, guys, that doesn't really matter. What really matters is that you're back home, safe and sound."

However, while some things got back to normal, other things did not. Ryan never recovered the academic success he once had, while Rahsaan continued to enjoy enormous success alongside Stacy academic and athletic wise. Meanwhile, Renee's boyfriend, Jules, offered to marry her as soon as possible, and help her raise the child, but Renee had suffered a miscarriage, causing even more severe depression as well as causing her to pull back from Jules. As for Connie, the knife attack caused so much bleeding that she had to undergo a hysterectomy, causing her formerly sunny demeanor after joining Kids Incorporated to evaporate into withdrawal and melancholy from which she never fully recovered.


End file.
